


Winding Down

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is tired. And a little cranky.</p><p>(A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/175718">Tik-Tok Man</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

Danny's still going strong as they head out to the parking lot, but Steve doesn't give up the keys, because there's a hoarse edge to Danny's voice, and it's been three days since any of them got any real sleep, but Danny's eyes are so bloodshot his irises are a startling blue in contrast.

His hands are still waving, though, and he's going on about, "...this bunker mentality, I mean, foxholes or whatever you Navy guys get up to in the trenches, in the sand-pits, but this isn't the 'Stan, man; we can trust the locals here, who are Hawaii's finest, the HPD. I worked with these guys and you can call on them occasionally—"

"You mean like last week. When I called in S.W.A.T."

"Huh?"

And, yeah, Danny's fading fast. "Come on, camper. Time to hit the rack," Steve says, pulling up to the house. He figures there's about four ounces left in Danny's tank.

Sure enough, Danny's stumbles on the path, still trying to talk, though, but murmuring now, something about, "...Stupid-headed criminals, wrong, just wrong, what did those guys hope to accomplish, anyway? Idiot plan from the get-go. I want to call their parents—hell, their _grandparents_ , we have means, we have ways—and tell on them...see their goddamned faces—" and Danny gestures feebly in emphasis.

Steve has to suppress a grin. He's reminded of his Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot and how it would slowly wind down with a whine, still punching vaguely at the air. Grabbing one wrist, Steve steers the Danny-bot toward the stairs, figuring he'd better get him up to bed while he's still on his feet. Danny lurches against him, solid and warm and just a little sweaty, and Steve one-arm hugs him up the stairs, laughing under his breath and ignoring the indignant mutters. He wraps both arms around him when they hit the top landing and nips at the side of his neck.

"Not your goddamned chew-toy, McGarrett—told you about a million times." But Danny's ears are turning pink, just as they have those million times before, because he has a thing about the scrape of Steve's teeth on his neck, on his nipples after Steve gets his shirt off and pushes him down onto the bed; for Steve's hands yanking him around, getting his shoes and pants off, moving his body.

Danny says, "What're you doing, huh? Why you always gotta? What am I, a Raggedy Andy, you have to throw me around?" But his reddened eyes don't leave Steve's face, and he keeps licking his lips like he wants Steve to kiss him, like he wants Steve to blow him, only Steve's pretty sure Danny would fall asleep halfway through, which would do shit for Steve's ego.

So instead, Steve just strips down and shoves in next to Danny, pushes him over and pulls him close, ignores the last, grumbling whine, palms the center of Danny's chest and feels his breathing begin to slow.

Just when he's sure Danny's lights out and gone, he feels Danny's palm cover the back of his hand and his thumb brushing over the webbing between Steve's thumb and fingers.

Then Danny lets out one long, grateful-sounding sigh that ends in a snuffle, and Steve grins and whispers, "G'nite, Danno."

 

_End._


End file.
